Just As Much
by Chaos Supernova
Summary: Selina reflects on the kiss between Bruce and Silver, wondering about Silver's hold on him, and just how much Bruce means to her. (Songfic of Girl Crush by Little Big Town, credit goes to them for the song.)


_Just As Much_

That backstabbing, lying, gorgeous slut.

She had seen it all, and Silver knew. She'd even _winked_ at her, like it was some sort of personal accomplishment.

Barbara had once told Selina that beauty was a weapon. She now fully understood what it meant.

She knew Bruce was being used, and told herself that that was the reason why she was so concerned. It wasn't fair to Bruce, and while he might've been rich, his parents had just died and his butler was a total twat, so she had to cut him some slack. A pretty girl he honestly liked using him was the last thing he needed.

Though a part of her wondered what it would be like to be the center of Bruce's attention, to be the one he'd cut ties with a friend for.

What would that be like?

 _I've got a girl crush. Hate to admit it, but_

 _I got a heart rush, ain't slowing down_

Why did Bruce like Silver so much? What was wrong with _her_?

 _I got it real bad_

 _Want everything she has_

 _That smile and that midnight laugh_

 _She's giving you now_

Selina ignored the lump in her throat and blinked, once, twice, three times, as if blinking could get rid of what she had just seen.

 _I want to taste her lips_

 _Yeah cause they taste like you_

She had kissed Bruce before. She didn't admit it, but it was her first kiss. And, well, she kinda liked it. How someone cared about her, enough to want to kiss her. That and he was cute. Really cute.

 _I wanna drown myself_

 _In a bottle of her perfume_

Gutter trash. She had called her gutter trash. Which Selina kind of was, in a depressing way. Barbara's house had been the first time she could remember living in a real house.

 _I want her long blonde hair_

Silver was pretty. Much prettier than Selina was and ever would be. Hell, she didn't even own a hairbrush. Which explained the mess of brown curls. Barbara doing her hair was about the best it would ever get, and the hair sure put up a fight.

 _I want her magic touch_

What was it about Silver that Bruce liked so much? Why was Selina all of a sudden thrown away like trash on the curb? ...gutter trash?

 _Yeah cause maybe then_

 _You'd want me just as much_

Selina wanted Bruce, for better or for worse. She had even gotten to the point of flirting with him! 

...where did they go wrong?

 _I got a girl crush_

She watched Silver continue to hug Bruce, _crying_ , even. She was good, Selina had to admit. Then again, Bruce was pretty gullible. Part of what makes him cute.

Bruce just stood there and took it. A week ago, a day ago, even, Bruce would have had no idea how to comfort a crying girl. And all of a sudden he's just some sort of ladies' man?

 _I got a girl crush_

How come Silver got to have the Perfect Boyfriend Bruce?

(Though to be honest Stammery and Stuttery Bruce was also kind of cute.)

 _I don't get no sleep_

 _I don't get no peace_

 _Thinkin' about her_

 _Under your bed sheets_

Earlier Selina had retreated back to her favorite bakery, owned by an elderly woman who always gave her the donuts she hadn't sold at the end of the day and a steaming cup of tea. She repaid her by doing some chores around the bakery that she was getting too old to do. She had told her a version of the story, and she told her, quote unquote, "you shouldn't worry about some man-slut that you're too good for". She didn't even know Mrs. Ellerby knew that kind of language, though she laughed.

She wished she could have told Bruce what Mrs. Ellerby said.

 _The way that she's whisperin'_

 _The way that she's pullin' you in_

What did she want with Bruce? What was she using him for?

 _Lord knows I've tried_

 _Can't get her off my mind_

Why did this hurt her so much?

 _I wanna taste her lips_

 _Yeah, cause they taste like you_

 _I wanna drown myself_

 _In a bottle of her perfume_

 _I want her long blonde hair_

 _I want her magic touch_

 _Yeah, cause maybe then_

 _You'd want me just as much_

She wished Bruce believed her, with all her heart. She wished Bruce would realize the truth and come running back to her and maybe they'd share some donuts at Mrs. Ellerby's. She wished for that so hard it hurt, and she hadn't wished like that in a long, long time.

 __ _I got a girl crush_...

She didn't even notice the tears rolling down her cheeks.


End file.
